object_havocfandomcom-20200213-history
Lighter
Lighter, labeled, The Jerk, is a male contestant on Object Havoc. Personality He is very mean, aggressive, and forceful. Anyone who greets him, it is very certain that he will act mean. If someone talks about him, he interferes. He is one of your occasional jerks on object shows. He’s like Flower from BFDI, Gun from Object Mayhem, Trophy from Inanimate Insanity II, Scissors, Pear and Popsicley from The Brawl Of The Objects and Carrot from BFIS. Coverage Platform Pandemonium He was interfering IPod and Basketball when they were talking about, "Lighter tripping into a puddle of mud.", he said: "Are you losers talking about me? then iPod responds (lying) that they weren't, Lighter then thoughts about that, then sees Jet Engine, and told him to move away, he was seen in the challenge, when Carrot greets him, he slaps Carrot off, then Gold says that was so mean, but Lighter responds by saying: "Oh yeah?! What are you gonna do about it YOU ARMLESS FREAK!" then kicks Gold off the platform, then Nail told Lighter to stop pushing people off the platform, but he responds that people are supposed to, because Remote said so, and was likely to be punched away by Nail, eliminating him. He wasn't seen for the rest of the episode. Binders Keepers When Binder and Stick were choosing the teams, he was the last player picked on Stick's Team, he later called the team name stupid and Stick as well. During the challenge, he says, "Well I guess I better start looking for something." He walks to a rock and looks under it then says, "That's enough looking for one day." After that he laid down and put up an umbrella. He isn't seen for a while until later he looks for food and then Lamp ran into him. He tells Lamp that if he doesn't help him look for card then he will kill him even though they are on two different teams. A while later he is seen in a wagon and lamp is pulling him. Lamp sees a card for his team and grabs it. Lighter tells Lamp to throw it away, and Lamp does after Lighter forces him to. Lucky for Lamp, the wind took it to Bucket who turned it in for the Diamond Daggers. Lighter stops making Lamp pull him because he wasn't doing a good job at it. They were following a path, but it was cut off by a stream. Lighter told Lamp to get in, but Lamp said he didn't want to because it would get his shade soggy. Lighter threatens Lamp and says that if he doesn't get in, he will be killed. Lamp still doesn't get in because he says that he'll just be recovered by the recover center. Lighter got mad that Lamp said that and kicked him to a tree. Lighter says that Lamp could've been his right-hand-man, but because he wouldn't get in the water, he lost his chance of it. Lamp asks why he would ever want him as an ally, and Lighter says that Lamp has no friends, so he thought he'd be desperate. Then he convinces Lamp he has no friends. Lighter isn't seen again until the end of the episode when he says that he is stuck on a team again, even though nothing's changed after he finds out his team lost. Nail says that Lighter did nothing, but Lighter says he did look some. iPod corrects him and says that he made Lamp work for him the whole time. He is seen again in the background when Remote tells Stick his team lost, torturing iPod. Do you like Lighter? Yes No Category:Arms and Legs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:The Golden Grenades Category:Antagonists Category:Mean Category:Hard Category:Killers Category:Mainly Disliked